


Medea

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Beatrisia Catardi [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another point of view on the historical figure who would one day be the demon Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medea

_Didymus contrasts the following account given by Creophylus, which is as follows: while Medea was living in Corinth, she poisoned Creon, who was ruler of the city at that time, and because she feared his friends and kinsfolk, fled to Athens. However, since her sons were too young to go along with her, she left them at the altar of Hera Acraea, thinking that their father would see to their safety. But the relatives of Creon killed them and spread the story that Medea had killed her own children as well as Creon._ [[1]](http://ebooks.adelaide.edu.au/h/hesiod/white/chapter6.html)

Beatrisia Catardi is reputed to have brewed potions that saved all of Santa Maria la Fossa during the Black Death. Certainly those who buried her believed it: her tombstone reads _Guarigione Strega_. More likely than any magical explanation is that the plague simply passed the little town by, because Catardi was skilled at the making of rat poison. No victims are recorded in the town save Catardi's daughter Adallasia, and Franciscus Maldetti, husband of Catardi's eldest daughter Lucia, writes in his accounts book that Lucia blamed her mother for her sister's death. [2] This is consistent with the rat poison theory: Adallasia may simply have eaten one of Catardi's experiments.


End file.
